Cartoon Scuba Fights
by Bumper
Summary: This is where I put all my standard scuba fights. UPDATE: Added BingoMonty VS CatchumLeland
1. Introduction

Introduction (Feb. 24th, 2003)  
Copyright Trevor 'Bumper' Lake  
  
Hello, folks. My name is Trevor Lake, and I'd like to thank you for taking the time to take a look here.   
  
Welcome to my series of Cartoon Scuba Fights. These are a series of fights that me and some of my friends wrote up, with various cartoon characters as the combatants. They'll vary from cartoons such as the Simpsons to old Disney toons such as Ducktales to kids toons such as Arthur.   
  
I warn you, these fights almost always end in at least one fighter/side croaking, and I don't mean like a frog. However, after all fights, the characters are revived and restored, so you need not fear a favorite character being forever wiped out from these things. The 'league' isn't offically organized as yet into rankings, although they will be soon. There are two divisions active right now. Standard, which is relatively standard sized adults. And Juniors, which is relatively standard size kid age characters. Soon, one may see a Tiny division in place, but that's a ways down the road yet.   
  
The general rating placed unto this series of fights is PG-13, but some may reach into NC-17 territory. If I feel a fight goes into that realm, I'll note it in the notes before the actual fight.   
  
OK, the characters are of course copyright their owners, but the works are mine and whoever else wrote them. Take them without my permission and I'll hunt you down and kick your arse, OK? Well, maybe not, but I'll be VERY angry with you.  
  
With that, I guess that's all I need to say for now. Happy reading! 


	2. Air Pirates VS Beagle Boys

Air Pirates/Beagle Boys Brawl By Robert Brown and Trevor Lake Air Pirates and Beagle Boys are copyright Disney. Do not copy this work without permission.  
  
"Hello, everyone, Trevor and Robert here, for what promises to be a very interesting and very violent matchup, between teams of Beagle Boys, and Karnage's Air Pirates. It'll be a 4 on 4, with 2 members of each team fighting at a time, and when one is gone, the next member replaces him, and this goes on untill all members of one team are defeated. Robert, who are our fighters this evening?"  
  
"Representing Karnage's Air Pirates are Mad Dog, Dumptruck, Hacksaw, and Gibber. And for the Beagle Boys we have Bouncer, Baggy, Burger, and Big Time. Neither of these teams are particularly well liked, but you know our fans can expect some serious action from these 8."  
  
"Indeed, we can expect a very hard fought and violent battle between these two, as they battle for supremecy amongst Disney Villian Gangs. Now, while they're both fairly distinguishable, the Beagles are in black and red horizontally striped swimsuits, and the Pirates are in a blue motif with an Air Pirate logo. Well, looks like they're getting ready to go, with Baggy and Big Time starting for the Beagles, and Gibber and Mad Dog starting for the Pirates."  
  
"Hmm, seems like the teams are saving their real power guys for the end. Can't much blame them though. There's the gun, and we're off! Baggy and Big Time are staying close together, making sure they don't get separated."  
  
"It is interesting, however, that Big Time would go out first... unexpected move by him, but we'll see where that goes. In the meantime, Gibber and Mad Dog are trying to flank their opponents, going to either side of them, trying to catch them off guard. They're already close... we'll see who's got the right idea soon."  
  
"They're all being cautious....no wait, the Beagles are rushing Mad Dog together. With Gibber on the other side, he'd better hurry, Mad Dog won't survive long in a 2-on-1."  
  
"And they're on him, despite Mad Dog's attempts at swimming off. He's trying to defend himself as best as he can, but the two Beagles are proving too much for him, but here comes Gibber to try to even things out...."  
  
"And Gibber grabs Big Time around his throat from behind, trying to throttle him. Baggy turns to help while Mad Dog is still stunned from the blows he took."  
  
"What the hell is Baggy pulling out of his swim trunks... his shirt! I knew those trunks looked somewhat bulging, but wow... and he's shoved the shirt over Gibber's head! Big Time is turning to Mad Dog again..."  
  
"But Mad Dog get s a shot in to Big Time's groin, buying him enough time to help out his teammate. Man, we've got action from the getgo here. It's amazing the pace they're working on."  
  
"Mad Dog's trying his best to get Baggy off Gibber, but Big Time's got him from behind again, recovering from that groin hit rather quickly, leaving Gibber to fend for himself. Whoa, check it out, folks, Gibber's fading fast."  
  
"I wonder what's in that shirt....You know, it's not legal to bring an object like that with you, even if it is your shirt. But I guess it doesn't matter as Gibber finally goes down. But uh oh....Dumptruck's in and moving quickly toward this teammate. Wow, who knew he could move so fast?"  
  
"As soon as Dumptruck gets anywhere close, Baggy just takes off... guess he knows when to pick his fights. However, Mad Dog is starting to get an advantage over Big Time, as he's just seriously hitting him in the chin and mask with VICIOUS knee shots."  
  
"And he just pushed him into his partner, and Dumptruck wraps those huge arms around Big Time's chest. Man, I can almost hear those bones cracking from here."  
  
"Wha... he's letting him go, and positioning him some distance off... he's rearing back, and he's thrown a massive punch, right through Big Time's chest!!! Holy shit! Blood is coming out of his chest like an oil well in Texas, and Baggy looks like he's gonna puke over where he's hovering! Obviously, Big Time is the first Beagle casulity, and we're even! But here's Burger, coming out of the Beagle side!"  
  
"Dumptruck's going to cut him off while Mad Dog's chasing Baggy down. It's hard to keep up with such action on opposite sides here...."  
  
"Burger's also wearing a full body suit, which he feels suits him better... Baggy wasn't looking where he was going, and bumped right into Dumptruck! And while Dumptruck is distracted with him, Burger's slipping by him and going for the far smaller Mad Dog."  
  
"Mad Dog put on the brakes and is quickly swimming away. Dumptruck tries to go and help, but Baggy's grabbed hold of his leg. Dumptruck is doing everything he can to pry the Beagle off, but it's not working."  
  
"While Dumptruck tries to deal with the pest on his leg, Burger's momentum is allowing him to catch up to Mad Dog. Mad Dog's trying to pick it up as best as he can, but it's no good anyway as he's cornered, and he feels Burger's meaty, to say the very least, arms wrap around him."  
  
"Dumptruck is landing some heavy punches into Baggy's head, but it doesn't look like he'll be in time as....wait a minute, Burger's got Mad Dog squashed in the corner. Mad Dog's got nowhere to go and no air to do anything."  
  
"Burger looks like he just wants to punish this guy, and is propping him up in the corner, as he turns on his weight belt and runs in hard on him... holy crap.... looks like a Bronco Buster of sorts... this is just painful to watch."  
  
"*isn't watching in fact* Please, tell me when it's over...."  
  
"Just about every bone in Mad Dog's chest and stomach has been broken and splintered, but he's still not dead! For god sakes, Burger, I never knew you to be this cruel... now he's finally letting him slide out of the corner."  
  
"I didn't know anyone could be. Now he's just taking off his mask and regulator, konwing full well Mad Dog is incapable of putting it back in without help. He's going to let him drown, after all that, as he goes to help his partner with Dumptruck."  
  
"Mad Dog decided to just drown himself, so here comes the last member of the Pirates Team, Hacksaw, who's even bigger than Burger, actually... Dumptruck, however, has a hold of Baggy, and is setting him up."  
  
"But before he can do anything, Burger slams into his side, making him release Baggy. Won't matter for long though as Hacksaw comes speeding in. For a big guy, he can really pour on the speed here."  
  
"Just proves anyone can move when they're really motivated, Robert. He decides to let Dumptruck go for Burger, while he deals with Baggy, and he immediately grabs him, no hesitation... this guys knows his target, for sure. Burger, in the meantime, is trying to bring Dumptruck to the bottom, as he's grabbed him from behind."  
  
"Oh no, what the hell is Hacksaw doing? I can't look, so I'll call the other matchup....Burger's almost got Dumptruck to the bottom, but he just rolled at the last second, pinning Burger down instead of the other way around."  
  
"Hacksaw just opened his suit up at the neck area, and shoved Baggy's head in there! Do you realize these Pirates only bathe once a year!? Sorta a taste of his own medicine I guess, but Baggy is dead, folks, and here comes Bouncer to round out this match."  
  
"The next one will decide it here, because none of these 4 left can handle a 2 on 1 with who his opponents are. They're all sizing each other up now, waiting to see who will be the first to flinch."  
  
"Hacksaw is wasting no time in trying to engage Bouncer, and he's only too happy to oblige, as the two charge at each other head on, trying to win a power struggle. What are Dumptruck are Burger doing down there, Robert?"  
  
"It looks like the same thing the others are doing, but Burger can't even come close to Dumptruck's strength here."  
  
"Silly fool, the only IQ contest Burger would ever win would be a food IQ contest... and Dumpy's now got him in a bearhug, trying to wear him down... and now he's changed his mind, setting up for his finish again... let's see if he succeeds this time."  
  
"He's going for the Heart Punch...but Burger caught it! Dumptruck just wasted too much time settiing that up. Hacksaw and Bouncer are still straining against each other, both trying to get the upper hand."  
  
"Dumptruck's not having much luck with that punch aside from the first time with Big Time, is he? Burger's trying to take advantage, by wrapping his legs around Dumpy's neck and placing his butt on his face... in the meantime, Bouncer's turned on his weight belt and he and Hack are tumbling down."  
  
"Dumptruck knows what's coming, and he's quickly shoving Burger off before he can let loose. Hacksaw, meanwhile, also has his weight belt turned on, but that's making them both plummet faster. They're both trying not to be the one landed on....and Hacksaw wins it! Bouncer has got to be hurting from that one."  
  
"Why do I have a very nasty feeling that's gonna be the last of the strategy for this thing? In the meantime, Burger had already let loose anyway, and while it wasn't close enough to be fatal, it does give Burger some breathing room to work with. Hey, Rob, Bouncer's down pretty good, and Hacksaw seems to be getting ready for something."  
  
"Hacksaw's making sure his belt is on full, jumps up....and comes down with a huge splash! The force of that move was so intense that the regulator was forced out of Bouncer's mouth, and his heart almost came out the same way too. Somehow, Bouncer's still consious, but he won't be if....yes, Hacksaw has hit another one!"  
  
"Two words for Bouncer: Game Over! Dead on impact... and he moves on to help Dumptruck with Burger... get ready for an old fashioned ass kickin', our loyal audience, becuase I expect nothing less here."  
  
"Burger sees him coming, and takes off quick. Dumptruck, who'd had very little damage done to him, is quickly recovering and joins Hacksaw in giving chase. It's only a matter of time here."  
  
"Dumptruck's getting closer in a hurry, and there we go, he's grabbed Burger's leg, and there's Hacksaw right there, and they're both bringing Burger down to the bottom, where it looks like Dumptruck's holding down Burger for something."  
  
"You know what's coming....yes, another splash by Hacksaw, this time on Burger. Not quite enough to kill him though, but now Hacksaw's holding him down. Burger's defenseless here, I don't even think he needs to be held down."  
  
"And here's comes a heart punch, right at Burger, and he penetrates the chest slightly, but is able to finish him off! And that puts a rather messy end to this fight, with Dumptruck and Hacksaw as the survivors. Who did you think stood out on both sides, Robert, and why?"  
  
"Well, Hacksaw was clearly the best fighter down there. No mistakes, couldn't be stopped. Great choice for the team anchor. For the Beagle boys, Burger stood out for what he did to Mad Dog. That's one way to make a name for yourself."  
  
"Burger also came really close to blowing away Dumptruck... he'll be a major threat in the future... well, that's all from us, see you next time!" 


	3. Teddy VS Yogi

Teddy Ruxpin VS Yogi Bear By Trevor Lake and Brian Sapinski Teddy Ruxpin is a copyright of AlchemyII, Inc. and Yogi Bear is a copyright of Hanna Barbera  
  
"Ladies and gents, Trevor here again to bring you another exciting match in Standard League competition today, with a good looking matchup in the works between Teddy Ruxpin, and Yogi Bear, in a normal mask and snorkel contest. Helping me again is Brian. Good morning, Brian."  
  
"Yes, good morning, and we have another interesting matchup ready to start here. Here are two guys who really try to avoid the fight, but hold their own in almost any situation imaginable. Being quick thinkers, we'll see how outfoxes who."  
  
"And it looks like we'll find out in a hurry as both guys dive in. This is basically bear against bear in this contest, even if Teddy refers to himself as an Illiop. Yogi has more strength, but Teddy tends to be more cool, in my view. In any case, the two of them are jockeying for position some feet away from each other, to see who breaks first."  
  
"And even from this distance, you can see some of the things that we just talked about. Yogi seems a little more edgy to make a move here. Teddy's just kind of slowly swimming around, almost stalking to make the first move."  
  
"They have to be careful in this situation to not size up too long, especially the one with the lower breathhold, which tests indicate is Teddy. But Yogi doesn't seem to care about this, as he's now trying to charge for an area just slightly above and in front of his opponent. Let's see what happens."  
  
"Now Teddy begins his approach, and the two meet quickly. Yogi tries for a quick kick, but a nice block by Teddy. Now Teddy's trying to reach up and grab Yogi's feet to pull him back down to his level."  
  
"Yogi's just a little too strong for that at this point in the fight though, and he's just nailed Teddy with a double axehandle, which sends Teddy down about a foot and a half. Yogi's quickly moving down to try to make a quick finish out of this fight."  
  
"He's got Teddy dazed enough that he can really combo up. No, check that, Teddy snaps out of it quickly and spins behind him as he comes down. Yogi misses with his charge and now Teddy grabs for him in a full nelson."  
  
"Teddy's got the move locked in pretty good... if he can keep it up, he might have this. Oh oh... Teddy's face is straining hard... he's been forced to let go of the move and come up for air! Too bad for the Illiop. Yogi's in hot pursuit though."  
  
"Teddy makes it up quickly and takes his breath. He's scanning for where Yogi is-- too late! Yogi reaches up from under and pulls the same ankle grab Teddy failed with earlier. And Teddy almost took in a mouthful right there."  
  
"Yogi managed to take his breath, as well, so they both have refilled lungs. Teddy, thinking quickly, met Yogi with a major elbow to the head, and now Yogi's the one disoriented. Teddy's now trying to set up what looks like a triangle chokehold. I think this is his finisher, folks. Can he slap it on?"  
  
"Yogi sees it coming, and he quickly kicks off, he wants no part of that one, folks. Now he's taking a side stance and waiting to see what Teddy does next."  
  
"They're still not very deep, only about 10 feet from the surface. What's this... I'm surprised to see this, now Teddy's taken the offensive, making a charge of his own. But Yogi just cooly dodges it. Now what... what the bloody hell?! Yogi just whipped a picnic basket out of nowhere! Does he intend on having a light snack mid-match?"  
  
"No way, Trevor. He showed me this before. That basket is loaded. And he's fixing to take a swing at Teddy with it and end this himself. He's got the opening, he's waiting for Teddy to turn around..."  
  
"Teddy turns around, and Yogi swings.. but misses completely as Teddy must've had that one scouted and ducked at the last moment. Yogi swung a complete 180, and he's a bit dizzy. Teddy's going for that triangle again... and I think he's got it locked in!"  
  
"Yogi's lost the basket, his hands are in no position to pry Teddy off. He's shaking for some opening, but Teddy's got it locked in tight. Now Teddy's got the legs wrapped, too, and is really applying the leverage. And there's the snap, Yogi's passed out from his arm ripping out of its socket. This one is over!"  
  
"I have to admit, I'm surprised Teddy had the grapefruits to rip a man's arm out of the socket. This fight went about 6:30. And we gotta go, everyone! Till next time!" 


	4. Care Bears VS Disney and Grubby

Care Bears VS Disney Characters + Grubby Commanding the Care Bears is Robert Brown, the Disney side by Brian Sapinski. Write-up adaptation by Trevor Lake All characters are copyright their owners, this adaptation is copyright 2002 myself.  
  
(OK, this was actually an RP fight that Robert and Brian did last year, that I adapted into a fight late that year. I think it came out pretty good, so enjoy this 4 on 4.)  
  
"Welcome, everyone. I'm Trevor Lake, and welcome to this scuba guantlet 8 man tag, between the Care Bears and a side comprising of 3 Disney characters, plus Grubby, for they couldn't find anyone else. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the concept of a guantlet tag match, allow me to educate you in the matter."  
  
"What happens is that there's two bases where contestants are launched from, one for each side. One for each side is launched at the start of the fight, and they fight untill one kills the other. Then the side the victim was on launches someone else to fight. This goes on untill one side runs out of combatants, making the other side the winners. Now then, this is a sanctioned match, so all characters killed here will be revived soon after the fact. Now, I'll announce the rosters for each side."  
  
"For the Care Bears, their line-up consists of the strong Lotsaheart Elephant, the leader Tenderheart, the intelligent Brightheart, and the all- around athelete, Champ. This team doesn't have a great amount of strength or size, outside of maybe Lotsaheart, but they can surprise anyone who dares to underestimate them. One very important thing here though is that their stares aren't allowed, so they'll have to get their hands a little dirtier than perhaps they're used to."  
  
"For their opponents, the Disney crew, we have Gruffi, from the Gummi Glen, Grubby, from the Teddy Ruxpin realm who they had to bring in due to lack of available competitors, Goofy, the dummy friend of Mickey Mouse, and Donald Duck, the very experienced duck who came to help defend Disney's honor. This is a somewhat more established group, especially with talent in the form of Donald and Grubby. Donald has a lot of skill and experience under his belt, and you don't want to be there when he gets wound up. Grubby is a fairly large guy, the largest in this battle today. Being an octopede, his eight arms are a major part of his arsenal, and his Root Stew Breath finishes even the most stalwart of men. Gruffi and Goofy aren't nearly as strong, but they're competitors."  
  
"Now, neither team knows the order in which the other team's fighters are going to appear. Also, to spice things up, there's going to be two characters interfering for each side at various points in the fight, to keep the fighters on their toes. Well, it looks like they're getting ready to fire the gun to start up this thing. They're fighting in a large aquarium, with a marine habitat. They're wearing full gear, which includes air tanks, mask, flippers, aqualung, and rebreather. Noone's taken the optional wetsuit, all going for swim trunks, and nothing at all in Grubby's case. Both teams are talking it over, before sending out their first fighters. The starter's gun just went off, and coming out for both teams...."  
  
"... Lotsaheart and Gruffi! Looks like the Care Bears want to get off the ground running here by sending out their power man first, and he may be a favorable matchup against the small and inexperienced Gruffi. They're swimming right for each other, doesn't look like either one intends to be tricky, a fact that will likely work more in Lotsaheart's favor. Lotsaheart stops though, and starts taunting the Gummi, by blowing bubbles through his trunk! Gruffi, hot headed as he is, is incited to swim faster at his pachederm opponent. Lotsa, still taunting, is moving in front of some larger rocks now, about 5 feet behind him. Gruffi closes the distance to 10 feet, and now seems to be making a wave challenge to Lotsa, to face him 'Gruff to trunk'."  
  
"However, Lotsa is beckoning back, while at the same time moving in front of a wall and keeping 5 feet in between him and Gruffi. Gruffi is trying to swim above and keep Lotsa in his sights... he's charging down at him! This is insane... and Lotsa affirms that by rocketing off the wall he was against with his feet, and nailing Gruffi with an uppercut in transit, sending the gummi flying down unto the sediment next to some small rocks. Lotsa is closing in on the downed Gruffi quickly, and now he's trying a splash on him to end it quickly! Gruffi, recovering quickly, manages to nail Lotsa with a strong hit to the stomach with an outstretched fist, and now the Care Bear starter is in some pain. Gruffi is now trying to follow up with a double kick, but Lotsa easily blocks the move. Lotsa suddenly is trying to use his trunk to remove Gruffi's rebreather, but muffs it up badly, missing the target entirely. Lotsa now goes for a trunk slap, but Gruffi seems to have anticipated the move and grabbing for it, but missed anyway, and gets nailed in the face! The pink pachederm quickly follows up with a 1-2 punch to Gruffi's mask, in an attempt to shatter it. He doesn't shatter the mask, but messes it up considerably, dazing his opponent, and forcing him back. Gruffi's trying to readjust his mask and retreat, but Lotsa says no to that, as he closes in, goes for the rebreather again, even putting his feet on Gruffi's stomach for leverage. The rebreather finally comes out of Gruffi's mouth, and now he's holding his breath, and not in great shape either, with Lotsa holding all the momentum."  
  
"This is pretty well over, folks. Lotsa gets through Gruffi attempt at a grab with a couple of punches to the gut. Gruffi's stunned, and Lotsa wastes no time in grabbing Gruffi in a bearhug, and quickly squeezing the air and the life out of him. Gruffi goes limp, and the Care Bears have drawn first blood in this battle. Disney's next character is about to come into play.... but first, a hole in the surface opens, and Shreeky, eternal enemy of Care Bears everywhere, pops through, sans mirrior. She's about 15 feet above Lotsa. Plus, 40 feet away, Grubby pops out of the Disney hatch."  
  
"Grubby starts off by closing the distance about 20 feet and watching what happens between Shreeky and his enemy. Now this is very interesting... Lotsa is stealing the air tanks from Gruffi's dead body. He's smashing the guages and fires the tanks at Shreeky! Huh... the tanks died before they reached her... that's kinda odd... she's taking advantage by closing to 5 feet away. She stops, however, and tries to maintain her position. Lotsa doesn't seem so willing to make the first move either. Grubby's just decides to rise up 3 feet from his previous position and do nothing else. Huh... Lotsa looks like he's just run out of air! Grubby now seems to be trying to close the distance, and getting behind Shreeky, but she's closing aggressively... spear! It was just a trick to lure Shreeky in, and Lotsa just got her with a massive spear. Grubby's now deciding to try to surprise Lotsaheart with a charge, but he giant swings and throws Shreeky at him! Grubby barely dodges to the side, and the Care Bear cousin winds up a little dizzy. Grubby is trying to swing to Lotsa's left side. The elephant tries to stay defensive until his head clears, but Grubby does manage to nail a few rib shots with his many arms. Lotsa is now trying to run away, but Grubby grabs his enemy's flippers, and pulls him in, and punches some more with his free hands, wearing him down. Now he's trying to fully grab him, trying to lock all 8 of his arms around him, but Lotsa does manage to jostle Grubby's mask a bit. Grubby readjusts, how he fully clamps on him, pretty well completely immoblizing the pachederm, as Lotsa vainly tries to kick Grubby... but Grubby blows a ton of bubbles in Lotsaheart's face. They explode... and Lotsa is gassed to death. That was the Root Stew Breath, folks, brought on by years of Grubby eating that awful Root Stew of his!"  
  
"Now coming out of the Care Bear hatch is Tenderheart, now about 15 feet off. Grubby tries to quickly get under Tenderheart, but this is rather difficult with Tenderheart trying to circle and gather speed. We should also note Shreeky is getting rather close again. Anyway, Grubby tries to grab for the feet from underneath, but Tender continues to circle away from him and Shreeky, forcing Grubby to miss. Suddenly, to Grubby's surprise, Shreeky jumps on his back! She's trying to choke the hell out of him! Looks like she doesn't really doesn't give a damn about who she kills anymore. Grubby tries to rip Shreeky off, but she manages to hold on fast. To make matters worse for Grubby, Tenderheart makes a full speed Gore into Grubby's stomach areas! It's hard enough to make Grubby severely weakened, as evidenced by the pain on his face, and the fact Grubby's rebreather popped out of his mouth. This is only a taste of how demanding underwater combat can be, folks. Grubby tries to grab her again, and succeeds this time, hitting Tenderheart with her, who had grabbed his rebreather. Tenderheart lets go of the thing and Grubby gets it back and gladly puts it back in his mouth and starts breathing again. Shreeky was also knocked out by the impact, so she'll drown soon, so it's over for her."  
  
"In the meantime, Grubby tries to back pedal, but he has a hard time getting started, as he just started to breathe again, and he's got those sore ribs. Tenderheart forces close combat, and fakes a punch to the face, which Grubby reacts to. Then, he nails two good punches, in the ribs, further weakening that sore area. I can imagine Grubby's movement being restricted after this. Grubby is now trying to turn around, but this seems to be what Tenderheart expected. He starts above, waits for the complete turn, and as Grubby tries a stomach kick, Tenderheart grabs him around the throat! Tenderheart is trying to squeeze as much as possible to try to finish this thing off. Grubby best attempts at shrugging off the Care Bear leader are fruitless. Tenderheart looks like he's trying to snap the octopede's neck, but Grubby's trying one last deparate move... he's tickling Tenderheart! My, my... it actually worked! Tenderheart is forced off, and Grubby might be back in business here... and he takes a deep breath, and knocks Tender big time with a perfect back kick to the stomach! Tender loses his rebreather, and doubles over. Grubby turns around, and advances towards Tenderheart, before Tender can recover, he finds himself in a bearhug much like Lotsa was in, and he's squeezing the life out of Tender."  
  
"Grubby continues the pressure through a badly placed headbutt from Tenderheart, and how Tenderheart, perhaps anticipating the breath, tries to bite down on Grubby's rebreather. Doesn't look good.... Grubby never intended to do that anyway... and Tender's eyes close as he drowns to death in Grubby's grip. Grubby releases the dead Care Bear, but sees fairly far away that Pete, Disney's first interference, is now popping in from a hole at the top. And now, Brightheart Raccoon is shooting out of the Care Bear hatch 15 feet away from Grubby. They all seem to be rather passive... Brightheart and Grubby are just jockeying for position, While Pete is slowly closing in... Brightheart's weaving away a bit, as Grubby shoot about 5 feet to the bottom. Now Brightheart goes on the same level as Grubby, while going back to around 10 feet away. Grubby tries to swim around, but Pete manages to lead his swimming line on him... and he grabs him by one of his legs! He pulls him in and now has him in a grab from behind! Grubby is being squeezed like a vice. With Brightheart sitting back and watching in glee, Grubby tries to get out of this the same way he got out of the first hug. However, his weakened ribs and the strength of the hold render that impossible... and Grubby's organs are folding like paper, and Pete crushes the octopede in his massive size. Pete takes away his victim, and leaves the pool, as if you're interference and kill someone, you must leave."  
  
"Now that Pete's left the pool, the Care Bears 2nd and final interference, Beastly, is now slipping through the hole, as Goofy enters for the Disney cause from their hatch. Beastly is 20 feet above Brightheart, and Goofy is 30 feet off. Another slow start here, with Goofy and Beastly swimming at their mutual opponent. Brightheart is going for Beastly, however, thinking him to be the easier opponent, apparently. Brightheart is now accelerating for a shot on Beastly! But Beastly was ready as soon as he saw the raccoon accelerate and he dodged to the side and kicked him in the gut as he passed by. Goofy is creeping closer in the meantime and decides to just watch. In the meantime, Brightheart tries to fool Beastly into thinking Goofy's coming for him from behind, but Beastly doesn't even really seem to care and gives Bright a double kick tro the stomach. He then grabs him by the back of the head and then firmly shoves his face into his fur, holding it in place, whatever that does... wait a minute... looking at Brightheart's vital signs, it seems to have a very toxic effect on Bright.... and after very futile resistance, he's dead. 7 seconds after Beastly shoved Brightheart's head into his fur, the raccoon was dead... guess the Care Bears and Beastly's other opponents have something to watch out for now. Champ is going nuts in the CB base, now he's getting on his gear and has exited after Beastly left with his first kill ever. Also, Glomgold is the 2nd and final Disney interference, and is entering the arena."  
  
"Goofy turns around and closes the distance on Glomgold with a tornado, with hits full on, and send him back a few feet. Champ just charges Goofy's way, and gets 20 feet before Goofy tries to double kick back on Glomgold... but misses as Glom dodges it. Champ suddenly comes in on Goofy, gets behind him, and grabs him by the neck while nailing him in the head! Champ wants Goofy dead here... I don't recall ever seeing him like this, nor would I imagine has anyone else. Champ shuts off Goofy's tank, but Goofy manages to hit him with a low blow right afterwards by swinging his foot back. Champ releases the hold, and he hits Glom in the gut swinging his fist foward. With Goofy now holding his breath, he shoots below about 10 feet, and as Glomgold follows, he has enough time to turn on his tanks again. Glomgold is in close again though. Champ remains in position and weathers the effects the low blow. Goofy tries to shoot up and nail Glomgold, but he's ready this time, as he dodges, and grabs Goofy by the legs, preventing further ascent! Champ comes down and easily nails the held Goofy in the head with a double fist smash, and Goofy's in trouble. Champ has just grabbed Goofy's muzzle, and he makes a hard twist, actually managing to snap the neck and kill the Fab Five member in an instant. Seeing that, Glomgold, satisified I suppose, leaves the arena. Here comes, Donald, folks! It all comes down to this!"  
  
"Well, this is pretty reserved at first, seeing as Donald's only closing the distance slowly, and Champ is remaining purely defensive. Distance is now 5 feet, and now Champ finally makes a move, faking a charge, going only a foot, but he gets no reaction from the duck, who now stops and waits for him. He then decides to moves on for a roundhouse to the gut, but Don easily evades it. Don now takes the offensive, going for one-two kicks to Chamnp's gut; he dodges the first one, but the second connects. He tries to grab on to the foot, but fails... Champ's clearly hurting a bit now. Don fakes a kick at Champ, who is fooled and 'dodges' the would be kick; as soon as he comes in for a shot to the throat, he's missed as Don swam up, and easily connects with a perfect one-two kick to Champ's noggin, dazing him. Donald suddenly starts doing the flailing motion with his arms when he gets angry. Champ is riddled with hits. A bid to knock out his rebreather is successful in the confusion as well after the move ends. With Champ on the ground and with no rebreather, and Donald over him, he's in a lot of trouble. Don goes off the ground, dodging a groin kick from Champ. Donald goes right for the neck, but Champ gets his rebreather back in. Don still has him by the neck, and he tries to pounces on Champ's gut, but as he comes down, Champ catches him with both feet on Donald's! He manages to push him off, and Champ regains a normal position, not to mention his rebreather. Champ goes for a spear... but Donald goes for a hurricana! They pass each other completely! Now they both try low sweeps, expecting a charge from the other... this is funny. They swim right at eahc other, and Donald pulls back on Champ's mask, and then snaps it back on him. This stops what Champ was trying to do, a fake kick. His mask has water in it now, and it's crooked somewhat. Donald uses the momentary stun to swim back a bit. Champ tries to move for a bearhug, but Donald catches him full on with a spear! Takes Champ right down to the ground. Champ is too stunned to do anything at all at the moment. Donald then does the same choke, and hits the pounce he tried before. This knocks the rebreather out of Champ's mouth. Champ is losing it fast... and he loses it all as Don come down on his gut yet again, and Champ sucks it down, and Donald wins it for Disney!"  
  
"Well, folks, you really gotta give it up for the Care Bear team. They were the underdogs coming into this, and they fought hard, but Champ eventually just got overwhelmed by a superior Donald. Can't forget Grubby, either, killing two himself. Well, We gotta go, folks. Untill next time!" 


	5. Franklin VS Pokey Toes

Franklin VS Pokey Toes By Robert Brown and Trevor Lake Characters are copyright of their respective owners  
  
(OK, this is a fight we decided would be kinda neat. I'm sure most of you people know about Franklin the Turtle. However, Pokey Toes may be another issue. Quite simply, he's the mascot of the children's magazine, Turtle. Also, the ages mentioned here are from what I can guess/gather. I've heard reports of Franklin being anywhere from 5 to 7 years old. Well, on with the match!)  
  
"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. We have what is definitely a grudge match. Two very young turtles going at it here, in Franklin and Pokey Toes. The conditons for this one will be a mask and snorkel for each combatant, and a 300 square metre area tank, and it's 100 feet deep. Well, Robert, care to tell us what led to Franklin demanding this one?"  
  
"Well, in Franklin's last match with Cubbi Gummi, Pokey somehow got into the battlefield in full scuba gear and attacked Franklin. Not only that, but he killed Franklin off using his own move. Now Franklin wants revenge, feeling Pokey cannot beat him face-to-face."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure how accurate that assumption will be. Both of these two are still rookie status, Franklin only being in a few matches before, and this is actually Pokey's first. Two of the youngest combatants, Franklin's 7, and Pokey's 5. Well, looking at the pool, the two are at oppisite ends, in their allowed equipment.... the gun goes off, and they're in!"  
  
"Seems like Pokey's trying to circle around behind, but Franklin isn't taking his eyes off the boy for a moment. Franklin seems to be hanging back though, waiting for Pokey to make his move."  
  
"Well, Franklin does have a couple of years of age on him, and a few more fights under him. Franklin's keeping one position as Pokey tries to move into a blind spot. This probably won't be the most exciting fight out there, people, but we may watching two future stars in the making. Pokey's trying now to close in at an angle on Franklin, trying for the first strike."  
  
"Pokey gets himself within range, he swings, but Franklin caught the arm! One punch to the soft underbelly and a neck throw is all Franklin needs to buy enough time to grab his first breath of the match."  
  
"Franklin looks very good after that first bit of offense. Pokey's finally settled down, and is now going for his first breath as well. Hmm... Franklin took a quick breath, and is now seeing Pokey going for the breath... and he's shooting down on him!"  
  
"If he can stop Pokey from getting his breath, this will be a short fight. Franklin goes for the spear, but Pokey brought up a knee. Great counter, but he seems to have hurt himself slightly. He's able to get his breath while Franklin's dazed, but it seems from how he's swimming the knee's injured."  
  
"Pokey might've had a speed advantage before, because of his smaller frame, but that's just been negated in a hurry. Franklin's going for him at the top now, but Pokey's suddenly turned around underwater and grabbed him!"  
  
"Looks like Pokey's trying to end this quick, looking to lock in the finisher, but Franklin's way too strong at this point, literally shoving Pokey off and wagging his finger like he's saying 'No no, not this time.'"  
  
"Pokey, fustration already setting in, now is trying to swim above him, but with that hurt knee, he's not moving very sprightly. Franklin easily swims up, grabs him by the knees, and is now pulling him down, and Franklin's got death in his eyes... wonder what's coming up next. Whatever it is, it won't be good for Pokey."  
  
"Indeed it won't, one can only assume....and yes, there it is. Franklin's locked Pokey up in his version of the Dragon Sleeper hold...umm...what does he call it again?"  
  
"The Wet Nap, I believe, Robert. He's only had the chance to successfully apply it once prior to this point, but it drowns a person real quick, whether they're using full out gear or not. Pokey's trying to struggle, still in there.... maybe he's still got a shot..."  
  
"Looks like Pokey's trying to flip over Franklin and reverse it, but Franklin was ready for it and slams a fist into his underbelly before clinching the...Wet Nap was it?... back in tightly."  
  
"That should do it, folks.... and it does, it looks like. Yes, Pokey's vital signs have gone flat, as he goes limp in there under Franklin's arm, drowned. Franklin looks pretty happy in there... time of the fight?"  
  
"Hmm, just a shade under 5 minutes. Pretty fast all things considered. Franklin's got his revenge, and we have another good fight in the books."  
  
"Don't think for one second this rivalry is over, though. These two are going to meet a lot of time in the future. But for now, we gotta sign off... wow, I can see why the rest of the broadcast teams prefer full gear fights... anyway, till next time!" 


	6. Wooly VS Pete

Wooly VS Pete By Trevor Lake and Brian Sapinski Wooly and Pete are copyright their respective owners. Please don't take this work without permission  
  
"Welcome to our latest fight, everyone. Trevor here, along with Brian. Robert's unfortunely taken quite ill, and couldn't make it today, so Brian's taking his place. Welcome to the announcer's table, Brian."  
  
"I thank you, Trevor. Yes, I've been following these competitions for some time now, and I realize there is some strong talent in these games. And in this next match, 'strong' definitely applies, doesn't it?"  
  
"That's putting this very mildly. Folks, we have Wooly from the Teddy Ruxpin company taking on Pete from the Disney Villians crew in a mask and snorkel fight tonight. Both of these guys are big, strong, and can crush lesser men like bugs. Both of them really want this, don't they, Brian?"  
  
"Well, neither of them are prone to anger, but they have some mean temperments when you get on their ugly sides. But here, none of that matters. They see the size of their opponent, and it has them ready to go. Nothing can be left to chance here."  
  
"Ah, looks like they're in, and we're underway! Thing is, we're not going to exactly see a strategic stand-off in this fight. Both fighters, for the most part, will likely go right at their target, as we see them both doing right now. Lots of pride on the line here. Wooly has the middling size advantage, but Pete's got a ton of power behind him too."  
  
"And for their size, they're closing the distance relatively quickly. They get to close quarters right away and start exchanging blows to the chest and face. They want to knock each other out quickly."  
  
"Hey, looks like Pete is starting to feel like effects first and is withdrawing. He's trying to surface for air, and Wooly missed an attempted grab at him to try to stop him. Wooly chases Pete, but he's already behind by quite a ways... and Pete's up for air with Wooly 10 feet behind."  
  
"Hot on his heels, he wants to pull Pete down. He's almost up to him-- WHOA! Wooly is met with a crushing blow to the head and Pete just turned his weight belt on full blast right there. He wasn't in the right position to pin him down, but he slammed him pretty good there."  
  
"Very good strategy from Pete there, and now he's trying to drown Wooly by choking him out, and he's dragging him to the bottom, even turning on Wooly's belt in the process to get there faster... Wooly's in massive trouble here, Brian. If he doesn't get free soon, he'll be feeding the fish."  
  
"Wooly must be feeling the sudden rush here. He's struggling to break free of the grip. And there, he's got it! He's prying Pete's fingers off his neck, and the two are locked by the hands as they continue to plummet."  
  
"Wooly's not being very smart here... I really would've went up for air, but they've now hit the bottom. I think Wooly's only real shot now is to try to finish Pete off quickly, but Pete just nailed a low blow, and just gave Wooly a double axehandle blow to the head. Now he's placing the even more wounded What-Zit in a corner, and is backing up... what's going through his mind?"  
  
"He's just floating some 15 feet away from Wooly... and now he's turned his body and launched himself headfirst towards him! Wooly's still dazed there-- - NO! He just barely ducked to the side, and Pete just rammed himself headfirst in the corner!"  
  
"Wooly finally takes the chance while Pete recovers to make a mad dash for the surface... (A few moments later) I'm surprised, everyone, but he made it. He had to really dig down deep to reach the surface, to kinda make an oxymoron. Now this fight has a whole new tone, and Wooly's gone back down after Pete, who's finally back up and swimming."  
  
"And Wooly stops himself in mid-swim all of a sudden here. He reaches for his belt and turns it up. He's trying the same trick Pete did earlier! Pete sees it coming, he's trying to dodge it! (Rush of bubbles as Wooly passes) And... Pete seems to be in a daze again. It appears that Wooly made contact sort of like Pete did earlier, but I can't tell just how well Wooly hit him."  
  
"You know, I'm surprised Pete fell for his own tactic like that, he's usually too damn shrewd for that... but anyway, Wooly's coming back after Pete, hoping to take him down for good this time. He stops in front of him, and goes to grab him for a finisher. Huh... Pete's suddenly come around from his condition, ducks the grab, and slips behind Wooly! He was just playing possum, obviously. Now Pete's got that choke again, and he's turned on his belt. Back down they go."  
  
"And down they come to the ground again. Pete kept the choked locked from behind this time in a sort of full nelson-style, so it kept Wooly from prying his hands away. Now Wooly's down again in the corner, and Pete's sizing him up once more."  
  
"That choke actually doubled as a sleeper, as it cut off the circulation to Wooly's head, and plus, he's low on air again. If he dodges the move this time, I'll be truly amazed. Here comes Pete, head first again... and he scores the major hit this time! Right into Wooly's stomach, and as Wooly stumbles out, he falls on his back not far from the corner. He's still alive though, but Pete looks like he wasn't done with him anyway."  
  
"And there it is, the finish of Pete's big combo. He quickly turned around and sat on Wooly's prone body. The snorkel has just popped out of Wooly's mouth, along with a lot of bubbles. And yes, it looks like he's not moving. This fight is over!"  
  
"Indeed. Normally, that move would just completely crushed the target, but in Wooly's case, it served to drown him... this was a pretty decent fight, folks, clocking in at 5 minutes even. From Brian and me, Trevor, we must sign off and say good night. That's Pete over Wooly in 5 minutes. Good night!" 


	7. Power Pig and Roy Rooster VS Porky Pig a...

Power Pig and Roy Rooster VS Porky Pig and Foghorn Leghorn By Trevor 'Bumper Lake and Dr. Lighthead Power Pig and Roy Rooster are coptright Paws Inc. and Porky Pig and Foghorn Leghorn are copyright Warner Brothers. This work is copyright myself and Jeff Ratte.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, folks. Trevor here again. This fight was actually partially inspired by Brad Palmer, who suggested in an e-mail a fight between Roy and Foghorn. I simply decided to expand that into the 2 on 2 you're about to read. This also marks the debut in this series of Jeff Ratte, better known on the net as Dr. Lighthead. I expect you'll enjoy his work here, and you'l see more by going to his website at and you'll find my scuba pics collection there as well. Anyway, enough shilling, on to the fight!  
  
"Welcome, folks, to our 2 on 2 fight here today! We've got a regular barnyard brawl waiting to begin here! We have, on one side, the U.S. Acres team of Orson, in his Power Pig persona and Roy Rooster. And on the other side, representing the Warner Brothers crew, we have Foghorn Leghorn and Porky Pig! With me here, calling his first match in this league, is Dr. Lighthead, the most enlightened man in the universe, quite literally. Welcome, Doc."  
  
"Thanks, Trev. Glad to be here. Just to give a little description on our US Acre combatants, Power Pig is a suited up Orson the Pig with the ability to make his enemies croak out in laughter at the site of him. Roy Rooster is a practical joke master whom you don't want to get too ticked off. Trev, will fill you in on the Warner Bros. Crew."  
  
"Sure. Porky Pig has never exactly been a paragon of courage or ability, but I have a good feeling about him being here. He's hardly ever been in a real fight to my knowledge, but we'll see how he does. His partner, Foghorn Leghorn, is of a tougher disposition, and far and away the largest man in this fight. However, he's got little experience underwater himself, so it'll be interesting to see how he adapts. Well, this is going to be fought with full equipment, as our two teams look just about ready to go."  
  
"And in the drink they go and it is quite the drink. Millions of gallons of water several fathoms deep, our combatants dive into the aquarium fully geared. All four are now underwater and ready for action. Right now it looks like they're making their way to the center where the real struggle will begin."  
  
"Looks like neither team is preparing any kind of strategy, a show of their relative inexperience. I think this is going to favor the Warners, as they have the rather large Foghorn. I'm also surprised at Roy not trying any tricks as per his usual tactics... he actually probably does have something planned, thinking about it. They're almost on each other."  
  
"Unless Orson has a plan, it looks like they're going to just play it by ear rather than strategize. It appears now that they are ready to fight as they look anxious to win. And so it begins. Orson is now taking on Porky, making it pig with pig and rooster with rooster. Its hard to tell whose got the upperhand at the moment."  
  
"This was to be expected, though. Roy better not be planning on staying in a direct 1 on 1 confrontation with Foghorn for long. He's not exactly Mr. Muscle Beach, and it's starting to show as Foggie's got Roy in a headlock, and is squeezing like a vice!. In the meantime, Power Pig and Porky seem pretty even... looking at that costume... HAHAHA... please continue, Doc... (Tries to stifle laughter)"  
  
"Heh. Indeed quite the interesting outfit Power Pig has on. Porky looks like he's trying to give Orson a few jabs but he'll have to try harder for Orson has him matched. Roy on the other hand looks like he's going to need some help soon. I'm not sure how he plans to get out of that headlock. If only his head were a little smaller..."  
  
"Foghorn's released the headlock, now.... ?! He's trying to set up what's apparently his finisher, the Chicken Wing... but Roy just nailed a kick in the balls! As Foghorn recovers as Roy swims off to regroup, Orson's got the upper hand on Porky. Orson just nailed a sharp kick to Porky's stomach, and he pulls out Porky's regulator!"  
  
"That's bad news for Porky. With Pork's ablility severly limited, it looks like Leghorn will have to make up for his team mate in any way possible and boy he doesn't look to happy now. Roy got lucky too with that kick as Leghorn could have finished him off easily. It'll be interesting to see how Leghorn will take on both fighters."  
  
"Well, Orson is now using BOTH regs at once! He's holding Porky and hitting him in the stomach to try to drown him, and Porky's in a position where he really can't do much about it... Foghorn's started chasing a still fleeing Roy in the meantime, and is closing fast... (a minute later) he's got him! And this time, he's got that Chicken Wing on him!"  
  
"Oh man, what a move! That's gotta hurt for Roy! Roy seems to have been knocked unconcscious from the move and is completely helpless. Ulp! and there goes his regulator as well! Roy is history. Looks like its now just between Orson and Foghorn Leghorn and they're closing in fast."  
  
"Yeah, Porky had drowned just before Foghorn had caught up to Roy and PP was trying to get to the two roosters in time, but only got to see his friend be crushed at Foggie's hands. The one good thing that does come out of this is that Orson's got a head start, and before Foghorn can turn around, Orson's on him from behind!"  
  
"Leghorn's having a lot of trouble trying to get Orson off of him. They both are really at it for each other. Leghorn has just managed to get Orson off him by disconnecting his regulator but Orson managed to do the same just as he was able to grab the aquatube once he was thrown off. It's now sudden death they're both only on breathhold!"  
  
"I'm not sure if I like Orson's chances here, as Foghorn almost certainly has a higher breathhold.... which is why Orson is closing in on him I suppose. Too slow, Foggie! Orson's wrapped himself around his head!"  
  
"And there go some bubbles from Leghorn and that can't be good because he just swallowed some water and that will not help you stay in the game. Leghorn now is trying to knock Orson off. If Orson hopes to succeed, he'll have to withstand the beating and continue to suffocate Leg as quickly as possible."  
  
"Quite correct, Doc, I perfectly agree. There's another gulp from Foghorn.... what the hell is Orson doing, exactly? I don't think Foghorn can really take the strain anymore... what the hell?! A massive bubbling... and Foghorn's out, but sensors indicate not all the bubbles came from Foghorn's last breath..."  
  
"Nope, Trev. I don't believe so either but from what I can tell, it appears that most did come from Foghorn and I was right! Orson has survived long enough. All is left is to reach the surface where he can regain his air. Almost there.... Got it! Orson has succeeded!"  
  
"Well I'll be damned... it looks like it looks like this true blue 'hero' just might be useful when the going gets tough after all. Plus, he also used what's usually the hardest way to beat someone in this kind of match, and he did it to both opponents! I gotta admit, I didn't expect the U.S. Acres crew to take this, but take it they, or rather, Power Pig, did. Roy was rather useless..."  
  
"With the match now over, we saw that Orson was able to come up on top with his brains despite his team mate Roy getting drowned. And whats this? Orson has something to say. "Its not Orson, its POWER PIG! Defender of justice!" Ah, of course how could I have forgotten! **Tries hard to not laugh** Well, Trev and I are going to now sign out. Til next time..." 


	8. Baby LT Rumble

Baby Looney Toons Rumble By Trevor Lake and Robert Brown Baby Looney Toons copyright Warner Brothers, this work copyright the authors  
  
"Folks, Robert and I here with quite possibly the most ridiculous fight we've had to date. Today, we've got a battle royal in a somewhat expanded pool, that will involve six of the Baby Looney Toons crowd. Robert, fill us in on more of the details."  
  
"Well, our competitors today are Baby Bugs, Baby Daffy, Baby Lola, Baby Taz, Baby Sylvester, and Baby Tweety. As always in out battle royals, it's last one standing that wins. Anything goes of course, all you have to do is survive."  
  
"As you people have likely guessed, it's masks and snorkels for this one. They're entered the water at different points... and the battle begins! Taz is already trying to make a move, starting up that spin... but who is he going to go after first?"  
  
"Wait, doesn't look like he's going after anyone in particular. It looks like he's trying to whirlpool everyone and end this quick! But it's not working. He can't keep up the spin long enough and has to breathe quickly."  
  
"Poor little Tazzie can't quite pull 'em in very well yet, it looks like. And opportunistic Sylvester is trying to reach Taz before Taz reaches air... but he simply takes too long and winds up in the same kind of predictament... you can see these guys are really still adjusting down there, Robert."  
  
"Well Trevor, none of them have that high of a breathhold. But it looks like Bugs and Lola are going to team up and get rid of the weakest first: Tweety. This is not gonna be pretty."  
  
"Normally, I'd give Tweety more of a chance, but even if the canary-colored bird had the usual cunning and escape skill, Tweety just doesn't have the physical skills to use them to their fullest. And they're on Tweety, and the two rabbits decide to just slap him silly with their ears untill he passes out. Very quick first kill in this rumble."  
  
"And now they go up as one to take a breath. Hey wait, where's Daffy? I haven't noticed him doing anything yet. Oh wait, there he is. He's sneaking up on Taz?? Does this duck have a death wish or something?"  
  
"He's got a plan, Robert. He always does. Question is, is it a good one? He's now behind Taz, who's actually distracted by Slyvester. Looks like Daffy took that into account, otherwise even he wouldn't be this crazy. He pounces, and now has an arm around Taz's neck, and Taz is fighting to get out."  
  
"Sylvester jumped at the same time, and between them they have Taz in trouble. He's gong into a spin to shake them off, but he's wasting a lot of air. Too much it seems as Taz just floats motionless."  
  
"And the vital monitors confirmed that Taz did indeed drown, so we're quickly down to 4 competitors. Bugs and Lola look like they've decided to go after Sly and Daffy, who've both just taken a breath. This is boiling down to a very interesting match, folks. Robert?"  
  
"Agreed. I thought it would be everyone for themselves, but it seems that we're left almost with a tag team match. For now at any rate. The rabbits aren't able to stop the breaths, so they pull back and take their own. We're in a waiting match here."  
  
(A few minutes passes, all of them taking breaths as needed)  
  
"I freely admit, I don't like it, as a fan, when it boils down to waiting. It gets utterly boring to watch, but our enjoyment isn't a priority for them, which we also have to remember. Robert?"  
  
"Absolutely. They all know the first move may be their last mistake. And looks like Sylvester's making it! He's charging full speed at Lola!"  
  
"It looks like Bugs is moving into position for a trap. Ooh, wait a minute... Daffy is silently moving, and is looking to get behind Bugs, while he's distracted with trapping Sly with Lola. It looks like he was planning for this. I'm really impressed. Ahh, the rabbits have got Sly in a pronged attack, but Sly is fighting hard to try to stay alive... and unbeknownest to Bugs, Daffy is now behind him!"  
  
"Lola tries to signal Bugs, but it's too late, and Bugs is the one who ends up getting sandwiched. He's trying to get up to the surface before they can get him, but Daffy snagged one of those oversize feet and dragged him back down. And then there were three..."  
  
"And the kitty and duck waste no time in sandwiching Lola, and they basically dispose of her in the same way. Just that quick, everyone, we're down to two competitors! I kinda expected Daffy to be here, but certainly not Slyvester... Sly has stopped for a moment to rest, folks, and this gives Daffy the time needed to get behind without getting seen. Why is he taking off his diaper...?"  
  
"Umm, did anyone change Daffy's diaper before they went in? I hope so, for Sylvester's sake."  
  
"Aw, damn... Daffy just wrapped his diaper around Sly's face! And I don't think he was changed. He's covered Sly's face REAL good, right from the nose part of the mask down. Sly's eyes are telling the story, guys."  
  
"They're frozen in fear and disgust, and that's the last expression he'll have in this fight as he goes down quickly. But then, no one here could survive that for long. Daffy's our winner, which isn't a surprise really. Got the time, Trevor?"  
  
"5:43. REALLY short for this type of match. Would SOMEBODY tell Daffy this match his over?! He's still got the move locked in, and going nuts with it! Oh, oh, out of time! We gotta go, good night!" 


	9. Donald VS Scrooge

Donald VS Scrooge  
By Trevor Lake and Robert Brown  
The Nephews, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck are copyright Disney  
  
"Welcome, folks, to this very special battle between two of the most famed ducks in the history of cartoons and comics. This will be a mask and snorkel match, to further test the natural skills of these two. Tell us who they are, Robert."  
  
"First up is Disney's most well-known duck, even if he's not the most well-understood. Everyone's favorite squawker, Donald Duck! And his opponent, though far more understandable, is not quite as well liked. Not that he cares mind you, all he cares about is gold. Donald's uncle, Scrooge McDuck!"  
  
"Also, we have some very special audience members, in their youngest nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie! They'll be watching their uncles fight in the tank ahead of them. The two combatants are just about ready to go..."  
  
"And there's the starter! Both ducks are swimming very slowly, looking for an opening while not revealing one to their opponent. These two know each other so well that this might take a while."  
  
"This is going to take a long while to get going, I think. Like Robert just said, these two just know each other well enough that it'll take some time for one of them to dare to launch any kind of attack. They're now getting a little closer to each other, trying to make something happen."  
  
"Donald dives in, but it's only a feint, and Scrooge didn't bite. Now Scrooge does the same, with the same result. And now they both go up for a breath. Not that they need one, just don't want to be caught if someone decides to make a move."   
  
"This isn't exactly all action... oh, finally! Scrooge's dived under in a major hurry, and Donald's confused at not seeing his rich uncle anywhere... and we all know what'll happen... yep, Scrooge just pulled Donald under!"  
  
"Donald's gasp of surprise made him lose some of his breath, and Scrooge is making things even worse by dragging him all the way to the bottom."  
  
"You know Donald's not going to go down quite that easily, people, and he's showing that by pounding Scrooge's head many times with double axhandles! His rich ass uncle is forced to let go, and Donald's going for the surface to recover the breath he lost by getting pulled down there."  
  
"Scrooge is also backing off, surfacing far away from Donald to get some air and recover from those blows. Still no clear advantage for either fighter yet."  
  
"Donald's not going back down right off the bat though, and he's waiting for Scrooge to come up, I think... he's trying to get over Scrooge's surfacing point, but he doesn't get there in time! But Donald's now fighting Scrooge at the surface!"  
  
"This is rather unusual. I don't remember the last time we actually had a fight at the surface. But up there the water itself becomes a weapon as both ducks are splashing each other hard, trying to disorient their opponent."  
  
"Normally, that wouldn't take too long, but the masks are helping them keeping an accurate apprasial of what's going on, and now they're trying to shove each other underwater! Man, it's not too long before Donald overpowers his counterpart and pushes him under, below his snorkel length."  
  
"Ah, but Scrooge is a wily one. He's got hold of Donald's weight belt and turned it on full power! Donald's dropping now, right onto Scrooge's knee. No doubt about it, that one had to hurt."  
  
"I hope Donald's happy with helping to raise the nephews, because he's sure as hell not having kids after that one, ouch... actually, as Scrooge tries to choke out his nephew. Robert, did you know ducks have six eyelids? 3 for each eye? Donald told me that before the match."  
  
"Interesting bit of trivia there Trevor, but what's more interesting are the elbows Donald is viciously jabbing his uncle with, forcing him to let go. Donald turns now and is moving in...ooh, payback! Let's see how Scrooge likes it."  
  
"Well, Scrooge was a little old to have kids anyway... so as Donald quickly surfaces for another breath, he must clearly he planning to drown the old duck... what do you think, Robert?"  
  
"I don't know why, that's often the most difficult way to win. But there he goes again, just trying to hold Scrooge under the water and not let him get a breath."  
  
"Especially to a duck... does Donald not only plan to beat his uncle, but humilate him as well? Oh, not this time either, as Scrooge slips away again and breathes... neither duck's breathhold has really been tested yet. Neither one seems willing to risk anything."  
  
"It goes back to what we were saying before. They both know each other so well that one mistake will be enough to end this. Scrooge looks a little determined to create his opening though as he dives back under the water."  
  
"And there he goes, trying for a flying punch the second both of them get 5 feet deep... and Donald looks surprised to see this baby coming, and he can't completely get out of the way, and gets clipped by his unc as he passes by!"  
  
"Donald's usually a lot quicker than that, but he'd better get his act together because Scrooge is moving in fast, connecting with a foot to the gut followed by an uppercut to the chin."  
  
"And as Donald recovers, Scrooge is now swimming under him, and his locking Donald's arms with his hands, and is trying to choke Donald out with his legs! Jeez, any more moves, and Scrooge will be doing the Charleston...dun dun dun... da dah..."  
  
"Scrooge has a lot of leverage here, but Donald's still too strong for this to work. Donald's swimming up to the surface strong and breaks through to the air, but the position Scrooge is in is keeping him from getting any himself...and Donald's holding him down there!"  
  
"Still, I doubt Scrooge will succomb to this kind of tactic, even at this point. Donald's really gotta supplement this move with something actually doing some damage. (Wait a couple of minutes) Donald actually still has him down there... what do you think, Rob?"  
  
"I think Scrooge is playing possum here, and even Donald's thinking that as he tries to peer at his uncle's face.... Bad move though, Scrooge just nailed him with a foot to the beak, making Donald let him go."  
  
"And Scrooge finally breaks through for air himself. And right afterwards, he trying to tackle Donald under again! Scrooge is really trying to make this into a pure underwater piece of combat, Rob."  
  
"So it would seem. And it looks like Donald's letting him, even initiating some of the combat himself. Neither one is giving an inch, and I don't know who's going to be the first to break."  
  
"This match is starting to get close to 15 minutes. In these mask/snorkel only conditions, most would've broken long before now. Whoever wins, know that both of these warriors are great at this, folks. Hmm... I think Donald's finally getting a bit of an upper hand, Rob."  
  
"Maybe, but don't count Scrooge out yet. Donald may have age and strength on his side, but Scrooge has years of experience and wisdom on his. There see? Scrooge just caught Donald's foot on an attempted kick. But it backfired as Donald hits a somersault kick right under his uncle's chin. That shot knocked out his snorkel!"  
  
"Add another thing Donald seems to have on his side: Luck. Donald now has a huge advantage with the loss of his uncle's snorkel, and he's quickly trying to take advantage of the situation by forcing the fight further and further down into the tank."  
  
"He'd better not get too eager though, Scrooge is a long way from done yet. That shot might help though as Donald literally spears Scrooge down to the bottom of the tank."  
  
"Ow... Scrooge literally bounces off the bottom of the tank following that spear. It's also forced a bit of the air out of his lungs, and stunned him some... what is Donald doing... it looks like he's trying to sit on Scrooge's face."  
  
"That woke Scrooge up and he madly scrambled away, making a break for the surface again while keeping an eye out for his snorkel. Donald's in hot pursuit though."  
  
"Man, he sure came to in a hurry, didn't he? Your opponent trying to sit on your face has a way of doing that in this league. Donald's slowly catching up, but it looks like Scrooge is going to just make the surface, considering the current rate of speed... and he does! Still no snorkel though."  
  
"Donald's coming up fast underneath him, and just avoided Scrooge's foot aimed right at his head. Oh wait, Scrooge is making a grab for Donald's snorkel as he passes!"  
  
"He's got a grab on it too, but Donald was able to grab it himself just in time. You know he's not going to let his advantage go very easily, folks. The fact that Scrooge is minus a snorkel gives Donald an advantage in the later stages of this fight. They're still fighting for it on the surface... are they arguing?"  
  
"It sounds like it, though I can't really make out what Donald's saying. Not that I ever could, mind you. But the audience seems just as bewildered as we are. This isn't the time or place for a verbal fight."  
  
"This isn't like either of these two to lose focus like that during a fight. Then again, I guess it's sorta different when you're fighting your own blood. Wait, Don's just ripped the snorkel away and whacked Scrooge over the top of the head!"  
  
"And now Scrooge retaliates with a thwap of his own. This fight is breaking down fast, maybe one of us should step in and get them back to business. I nominate you, Trevor."  
  
"Aw, let's just let them be... this could get interesting. Besides, this could be good for a few laughs, you know? Besides, this isn't a true fight if one of us tries to break them up... I mean... now they're back under, and Donald's wearing the snorkel!"  
  
"That's a relief. Not for Scrooge though, who as we speak is swimming over toward his snorkel. Donald's moving to cut him off though, and here's where his youth will come in handy."  
  
"And Donald's cut off Scrooge just as he's about to reach out and grab it. Donald's got Scrooge in a bearhug type move, and is dragging his uncle back down towards the bottom again! This does NOT bode well for the elder duck."  
  
"Scrooge is trying to headbutt his nephew to get free, but Donald's head must be harder than even he realized and it's just getting him nowhere."  
  
"And considering that, Donald retaliates with a headbutt of his own, and that seems to hurt his like-feathered opponent some as they finally reach the bottom of the arena... wonder what Don plans to do now that they're here?"  
  
"Well, he was trying something before, and with Scrooge far more weakened and dazed this time around, it should work. Uh oh, here we go. Donald's lining up his butt again....I can't look."  
  
"If he's doing what I think he's doing.... and he just sat on his unc's face! This by itself can't possibly hurt him at all, but... yep, there's a fart from Donald! And indicators say that finished Scrooge off!! When did Donald learn to do that?!"  
  
"I don't know, but I do know I need a new stopwatch. This one only goes up to 20 minutes, and we've far passed that. You have the time, Trevor?"  
  
"Getting data now.... the official time of the fight the league will record is 25:44."  
  
"By far our longest fight, and these fans are letting their appreciation be known. Donald's soaking it up like the ham he is. Guess I can't blame him though."  
  
"True, but he could at least be a little more humble about it. His nephews are in the audience. I think we should interview them and then Donald... come on, Robert." *Gets up*  
"We'll be right back with the interviews, right after these words from our sponsor. *follows Trevor*"  
Interviews  
Trevor: "Folks, we've just witnessed a fight for the gods. We've decided to do some post match interivews, starting with the nephews of the combatants, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who also compete in the junior division of out contests. Hello, boys."  
  
All three: "Umm, hello."  
  
Trevor: "Boys, you've just witnessed a fight between your two uncles that will have people talking for ages to come. It went over 25 minutes. I really need some comments from you guys. Let's begin with you, Dewey."  
  
Dewey: "Umm, what do you want to know?"  
  
Trevor: "Well, shall we start with your general reaction?"  
  
Dewey: "What do you want first? My disgust or my horror? I mean, both of them are my uncles, I don't want to see them fighting. And what I just witnessed....I don't even have words for it."  
  
Trevor: "I can understand your sentiment, of course... but you gotta remember, neither of them are really doing anything physically harmful in the end. Besides, it was on the card. What did you expect to see?"  
  
Louie: "To be honest, my brother didn't even want to be here. Me though, I love this stuff. This is exactly the kind of fight I like to see. Lot of action, and a great finish too. Can't beat that."  
  
Dewey: "Yeah, you guys made me come... I can stand it with you guys and myself, but not my uncles... man..."  
  
Robert: "What about you Huey? What's your take on all this?"  
  
Huey: "Well, I wasn't exactly crazy about coming here to watch probably two of the four most important people in my life come to beat each other up, but I admit it was a good fight."  
  
Robert: "That's a fair enough outlook on things. What do you think of your brothers' squabbling though?"  
Huey: "Nothing we're not used to. We fight all the time."  
  
Robert: "That's true. This almost seems like the type of fight we could settle in a scuba war.... What do you say? You three up to at at some point?"  
  
All three: "Would we?!"  
  
Robert: "All right then, it's settled. We'll set it up for you in the future and let you know what we come up with, right, Trevor?"  
Trevor: "Most definitely. I'll see to it myself. Hey, Donald's just climbing out of the tank! Excuse us, boys..." *Heads towards Donald*  
  
HLD: "See you later!" *they start arguing about who would win*  
  
Trevor: "Hey, Donald. Congrats on the hard fought win down there."  
  
Donald: "Thanks. I knew Uncle Scrooge would put up a fight, I just didn't realize how much a fight he'd put up. I almost didn't make it a few times."  
Trevor: "Your uncle still shows he can take care of himself down there... but when did you learn to fart like that?"  
Donald: "Well, I've been watching some tapes, and it seems that most times someone farts, they win. I wanted to see if I could use it."  
Trevor: "But what made you think you had it powerful enough for it to work? Not everyone can do that."  
  
Donald: "I didn't know for sure, but I couldn't lose anything by trying. After all, nothing else was working."  
  
Trevor: "Well, wanna know how it registered?"  
  
Donald: "Sure, it'll help me know whether or not I should use it more"  
  
Trevor: "Well, it didn't register all that high. Only about a 7.5. Enough to be fatal if you sit right on someone's face though."  
Donald: "That's all I'll need it for, won't I? I'm not gonna use it from a distance now. That just makes no sense."  
Trevor: "Well, gonna use it for a finisher?"  
Donald: "I'll think about it."  
Trevor: "Leaving things to chance are we... well, that's all the time we have, folks. This has been a great night, folks. Wanna take us out, Rob?"  
Robert: "Sure thing Trevor. I hope you've all enjoyed this fight, as it was clearly one of the best. We look forward to bringing you more of the same action next time. Until then, take care everyone." 


	10. Arin and Grubby VS Sally and Donald

Arin/Grubby VS Sally/Donald  
  
By Trevor Lake and Brian Sapinski  
  
All Characters copyright their owners. This work copyright myself and Brian Sapinski  
  
Trevor: "Hello, ladies and gentlemen of our viewing audience! Our latest fight today will be a 2 on 2 mask and snorkel contest. Brian is with me today. Would you explain our combatants today, Brian?"  
  
Brian: "Well, one side's easy to explain. Grubby the octopede and Prince Arin are here from the Teddy Ruxpin world. They've come to put brains and skill together and prove how lethal a team they can be. In fact, they're the ones that called for this open challenge. They wanted to test their mettle against a team of similar proportions. But none could be found, until now."  
  
Trevor: "And getting together to accept this challenge almost a week after it was issued is Donald Duck, a veteran of the water and already involved in several of our fights, and Sally Acorn, the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. She's a fresh rookie here, as is Arin, so we could be seeing those two dancing in the drink tonight."  
  
Brian: "That's true. But both make up the brains of these teams, so they wouldn't have come into it if they didn't have some idea of how to get the job done here. Mixed with the tactics the seasoned vets already have, it should lead to some very exciting action."  
  
Trevor: "Well, wasting no more time here, both sides seem about ready to enter the tank from the surface, as is normal in mask and snorkel matches. Depth is 40 feet for this one, no frills at all here with this arena. And we're off! Both teams have splashed down, and Donald's already surging ahead to try to meet the enemy, but he's leaving his slower partner behind in the process!"  
  
Brian: "Well, Sally's not slower in any sense of the imagination, but she's stunned by Donald's boldness and now starts her charge. Grubby and Arin are poised in their spot, they're just letting them come to them."  
  
Trevor: "As they're about to meet each other, know that there's no weapons here, so Arin has no blade with him on this occasion, so he might be feeling even more naked that we may think. And here we go! Sally's surprised Arin with a tackle around the ankles. you know these two rookies, what with there being no real terrain here, will be looking to create every physical advantage possible."  
  
Brian: "Arin was ready to meet her high, that's why he got surprised. Donald, however, did meet Grubby face to face and the two are just slugging it out in a straight fisticuff brawl. Uncharacteristic, but they want to get an early edge physically."  
  
Trevor: "Now this is kinda dumb of the duck to get into a fisticuffs with the octopede. Grubby's got the potential to deliver 4 times the punches of Donald, considering his 8 arms. Only thing I can think of is maybe Donald wants to try to knock the air out of Grubby early?"  
  
Brian: "Could be, but they're going at it, still. Sally's still got Arin by the knees and has brought him down with the weight belt. Arin can't shake her off. What's this, now they're shooting back up, Sally's turned Arin's weight belt down!"  
  
Trevor: "Arin's getting confused and disoriented from the up and down moving Sally's doing in him here... *CRASH* Wow, they just crashed into our other duo fighting over there, and they're all going towards the bottom of the tank! Man, this is a real mess..."  
  
Brian: "I believe Sally's intention was to crash Arin into Grubby, but all four of them got wiped out somehow. And actually, Grubby and Arin are kind of free floating. Arin's still under Grubby and his weight belt is still set on weak. But you're right, it's looking like a train wreck."  
  
Trevor: "It looks like those two are the first to recover, and they decide to go up together for a breath... and now Sally and Donald are trying to do the same thing, but Grubby and Arin have the advantage of height here, and are trying to stop them!"  
  
Brian: "They're blocking the route to the surface. Sally and Donald are trapped underneath and they need the air badly. Sally's passing some kind of signal to Donald, and he's got it... and now they charge up... and whoa! Twisted themselves around and landed double handstand kicks right in the mush of both Grubby and Arin! I'd say that time, the crash was more effective."  
  
Trevor: "Wow, I didn't think Donald could pull that off... Sally's agility is well known, however. Maybe she taught him before the match or something... anyway, they go get their air. Grubby and Arin are still trying to recover down there... those kicks really caught them hard."  
  
Brian: "You're right, that's two big hits they've taken in under a minute. If they don't get themselves straightened out, they'll be unconscious in no time."  
  
Trevor: "And Donald's rushing down there to try to get on Grubby's back. If he manages to jump on Grubby's back, Grubby's almost certainly finished in this condition. And Sally's already reached Arin... what'll she do with this?"  
  
Brian: "She's just waiting in position, and Donald's on Grubby's back. A quick nod, and they're both wrapping their legs around the necks. Could this be a double frankensteiner?!"  
  
Trevor: "No, I think they're just trying to choke them out here, trying to do to them what they tried to do earlier with the drowning. I really gotta give it to Sally here, she's been directing traffic here very very well considering her partner."  
  
Brian: "She's been using his fighting skill to their advantage. They're still choking, you're right, And Grubby and Arin are trying to force out of it. Grubby's having a harder time trying to pry with his short reach, though."  
  
Trevor: "Wait a minute... I think Arin got an idea... He pulling for the surface, and Sally doesn't even realize it because she's concentrating so hard on choking him out! She's light enough that he's there in pretty good time. Grubby's trying to do the same thing, but the weight difference's a little closer, so that's more slow going..."  
  
Brian: "Donald's sensing the movement, and he's reaching for his belt in order to counter. Arin's made it to the surface, and the force of reaching the top has shaken Sally's grip, he's escaped!"  
  
Trevor: "I have to say, Arin's been almost exclusively on the defensive here... is he having trouble coming to grips with hitting a girl? If that's the case, then Sally is going to show him no quarter for this honorable behavior. In the meantime, Donald's found he lost his weight belt! I guess that crash made it come loose! Not good..."  
  
Brian: "He's just realizing it's gone, and quite frankly, I didn't notice it gone either until now, either. Donald's actually searching upside down for it, and Grubby's slipping from the choke in the process."  
  
Trevor: "Grubby's taking this opportunity to get to the surface and try to recover from the effects of that move while Donald searches for his belt... he really should've just kept the choke on. And also, with this, with Grubby getting close to the surface where Sally and Arin are still at, I'd say she's in trouble."  
  
Brian: "Grubby's reached the surface, and Sally notices the dilemma she's in. She's struggling to hold Arin off. You can see her looking down, she wants to know where Donald is."  
  
Trevor: "She sees him, heading to the bottom to pick up his belt... well, she knows she's pretty much screwed, I think. In desparation, she tries to dive down, to join with him again, but nothing doing and Grubby catches her not even 5 feet down, and Arin is with them... "  
  
Brian: "Now she's really in trouble, and she definitely knows it. Arin lunges for her again, and has her pinned by the arms as Grubby approaches. Looks like Arin's letting Grubby release the Root Stew Breath on her."  
  
Trevor: "No problem at all for Grubby... he's doing it in an interesting way though. He takes the mouthpiece out of his mouth, and grabs the top of her snorkel with his mouth, and lets out the belch down it! She breathes it and she croaks quickly, much to the dismay of our male viewing audience, no doubt."  
  
Brian: "But a worthwhile strategy, as Arin doesn't have to suffer the impact. Donald has finally found his weight belt and is starting to head back up, but I think he's in for a surprise."  
  
Trevor: "He doesn't stand a chance. I don't think he even realizes his partner's dead yet. Oh, oh, he just figured that out now that he sees her body floating motionlessly and he begins to try to retreat, but Grubby and Arin are trying to pursue... *Wait a minute* Arin can't keep this up anymore, and he breaks to surface to get air. So, it's just Grubby going after Donald now."  
  
Brian: "I don't know where Donald thinks he can run, because he'll be in just as much trouble for air shortly. He's even trying to break for the surface, and I don't think he sees Arin already there a short distance away."  
  
Trevor: "You're quite right, my friend, and Arin's looking to hit Don before he can break the surface... and he manages to nail the tackle, and Donald's held in place, much like Sally was... look at those cheeks, Brian."  
  
Brian: "This could be it right here. Grubby's zeroing in on the pair also, but what will he do? He's already used his breath, and they're too high up for a fart to be effective."  
  
Trevor: "They don't need to do any kind of finisher. I was pointing out Donald's cheeks because he's clearly running out of air. In fact, he might already be out of air, but running on sheer will. Hold on, I think he's taking in water... *wait a few moments*... and there he goes! Who would've thought this fight would end with Donald drowning?"  
  
Brian: "You're right, he's definitely gone. But Grubby's taken him now, and he's turned up the juice on his weight belt. Ooo... vicious pancake slam into the sand at the bottom. I think that's to make sure he's not getting up."  
  
Trevor: "We do have a rule in place in the league, which was put into place recently, that you can't 'attack' a dead body, but I think that was insurance, so it shouldn't be an issue. The important think is that our Teddy Ruxpin duo has gained a victory here. By the way, for those keeping score, Arin will be credited with that kill for initiating the hold that drowned Donald."  
  
Brian: "If you can call it a hold, anyway, but nevertheless, it was a strong victory due mostly to teamwork and good communication. They met the challenge they laid down. It's a victory in 6:50 for Grubby and Arin, and another match in the books. For Trevor Lake, I'm Brian Sapinski, have a Good Night, everyone!" 


	11. Godzooky VS BJ

Godzooky VS BJ  
  
BY Robert Brown and Trevor Lake  
  
Godzooky and BJ are coptright their respective owners.  
  
Author's Notes: Trevor here again. Well, this is the first fight we've written in a while, and it's a quickie, no doubt about it. You notice that there is a new character in this we've never used before whom die hard Godzilla and 70's cartoon fans may recognize. Nothing much else to say here, except this is really short, so enjoy!  
  
Trevor: "Welcome, everyone, to our latest televised fight! Robert is alongside me as we get ready to watch these two Juniors brawl in the tank. Robert, tell us who we got today."  
  
Robert: "In one corner we have a semi-experienced veteran in BJ, but across the tank is a real rookie. Making his first televised fight, it's Godzooky!"  
  
Trevor: "Godzooky, for those of you not in the know, is Godzilla's 'relative' on some 70's cartoon. And of course we all know, (and hate) BJ of Barney fame. This will be a mask and snorkel contest, so these two will have to be at their best and be very alert. now, looks like we're ready... and they splash down!"  
  
Robert: "Despite his size, Godzooky looks surprisingly agile in the water, swimming circles around BJ like he was standing still. Oh, but BJ just timed him swimming and landed a hard right to Godzooky's chest!"  
  
Trevor: "Good way to start the fight for him, getting the first good shot in, as he follows with a hard double kick, actually shoving the bigger Godzooky back a couple of feet... he's now trying to go swim behind Godzooky... does he plan on finishing him off so early?"  
  
Robert: "Godzooky just turned around, and I recognize that lightning flashing in his eyes. He's trying to grab hold of BJ, but BJ just managed to dodge. He can't dodge forever...."  
  
Trevor: "BJ's trying to swim under the reptilian terror by swimming below him and trying to get some duistance between them, and admittedly, it's taking a while for Godzooky to wise up and recover. Looks like BJ made a good move here."  
  
Robert: "But he underestimated Godzooky's speed. He's got a hold of BJ's tail! This might be over quickly."  
  
Trevor: "BJ's trying to pull away, even trying several shin kicks to his assailiant to make him let go, but it's no good, as Zooky just reels him in with that very short line, and he wraps his arms around BJ in a major hug!"  
  
Robert: "BJ is trying to slip away, but Godzooky's grip is tightening like a vice. you can see the air being forced from his lungs."  
  
Trevor: "This is the only offense Godzooky's launched in this entire fight, but will this be all that he needs? Hmm... hey, wait... I think BJ could be slipping away from the grip... but too little too late?"  
  
Robert: "Yes, BJ's lost too much air as he falls limp in Godzooky's arms. It's all over folks, and so quick too! Most impressive for his first fight. Trev, you got the time?"  
  
Trevor: "Checking... 3:13! This is an amazing first public showing for Godzooky. I really don't think this could've gone better for him. What do you think, Robert?"  
  
Robert: "He had everything under control from the get-go. But now that everyone knows what he can do, I have to ask whether or not he'll have this luck next time."  
  
Trevor: "Yeah... but for all the hate that's directed towards BJ, from a perfectly objective standpoint, he's really got the tools to succeed in this league."  
  
Robert: "We shall see. For now, this is Robert, and speaking for Trevor, good night everyone." 


	12. Bingo and Monty VS Catchum and Leland

Bingo and monty VS Catchum and Leland  
  
By Trevor Lake and Robert Brown  
  
All Get Along Gang Characters are copyright 1984 'Those Characters from Cleveland'.  
  
Author's note: Trevor here. I know, it's been ages since we wrote anything, but what with me being tied up at work a good amount of the time, plus not feeling very inspired lately, things haven't really been turning. But now, Robert and I have done a fight consisting entirely of characters from a TV show called the Get Along Gang... if you want to know more, check out my friend's site at http://www.clubhousecaboose.com/ Now, enjoy the show!  
  
Trevor: "Hello, folks, welcome to our first televised match-up on free TV in quite some time. There have been various reasons for our hiatus, but we return with an excellent two on two match-up in Bingo "Bet-it-all" Beaver and Montgomery Moose taking on the resident troublemakers of their Green Meadow township, Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard! Give us the specifics, Rob."  
  
Robert: "This will be a rather unusual fight, in that it's almost a mixed tag match. There are two main differences though. First, no tagging here. Second, the mix isn't intergender, it's interequipment! (is that even a word?) Anyway, what it means is that both Bingo and Catchum are restricted to mask and snorkel while their partners are using full gear. First fight I can remember under these rules."  
  
Trevor: "Largely, they decided to put these unusual rules for Bingo and Catchum as they're realy aqauticially inclined, and organizers felt this would be more interesting... oh, the gun sounds, and they all dive in! This is going to be a good one, I think. And no, I don't think 'interequipment' is a word."  
  
Robert: "Well then I just coined it. Anyway, Bingo and Catchum are going straight at each other while Monty and Leland are hanging back a bit, seeing what develops."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo and Catchum actually do have a tiny bit of history in the league against each other, when they both took part in the Aqua Olympics from a ways back. Catchum let Bingo slip away that time, but the only way out this time is death, as crocodile and beaver start jockeying for position."  
  
Robert: "Bingo's clearly at a disadvantage here, as Catchum soon shows by wrapping his tail around Bingo's neck! But here comes Monty to make the save, landing a vicious punch to Catchum's head to make him let go and then retreating before Leland can join the fray."  
  
Trevor: "Bingo's going have to make use of his speed if he wants to stand a chance against his more offensively gifted enemy... Leland finally grabs Monty from behind around the waist, and, smart move, he's trying to keep behnd him as Monty struggles to get free. But now, Catchum has recovered... and surfacing?!"  
  
Robert: "Wow, an early surface for Catchum here, but as he dives back down he may be using that extra breath to not let Bingo get one. It doesn't seem to be working however as Bingo surfaces a few yards away. He's even taunting Catchum. I'm not sure that's wise."  
  
Trevor: "He's really asking for it here... Catchum's already heavily driven. Anyway, below, we see that Monty got Leland crushed against a wall and finally getting free. Now, he's trying to get on top of the lizard... and he's on top without much resistance. Monty's just taken quite the advantage here."  
  
Robert: "Yes, but he doesn't see Catchum coming from behind! And with all that taunting, Bingo's going to be hard pressed to catch up to him. I just don't think he'll make it."  
  
Trevor: "And yes, Catchum got there first, but Bingo's there a second later and he drags the scaled one off Monty's air tank and now the snorkelers are wrestling on the ground. However, this momentary distraction gives Leland an opportunity here... and he's using his very talented tongue to reach behind Monty... he's turned off the moose's tank, and Monty's panicking!"  
  
Robert: "He's trying to grab at Leland's reg, but Leland's tongue keeps whipping him back. Monty's now trying to get to the surface, but Leland's clinging to him and Monty's cheeks are already bulging."  
  
Trevor: "But now Monty's paddling with all his strength, and without some kind of anchoring force, Leland can't hope to hold him down as he gets pulled with him... back with Bingo and Catchum, Bingo just caught his reptilian foe with a tail swing to the face, leaving Catchum rather addled and confused... Bingo's getting behind him now... and he grabs around the stomach, trying and force air out of Catchum!"  
  
Robert: "Two very sharp elbow shots stopped Bingo in his tracks, and Catchum's opening up wide, it looks like he's going to try and swallow Bingo's head!"  
  
Trevor: "But no, as Bingo amazingly retains the prescence of mind to nail Catchum in the gut with a double fist, and scale boy is surfacing again, with Bingo in hot pursuit. Monty just barely breaks the surface in time to breathe, but he's worn himself out so horribly getting up that Leland's easily dragging him under again! Not looking good for antler guy..."  
  
Robert: "Bingo's trying to move to intercept, but Catchum's hot on his tail. Bingo is the faster of the two, but can he out distance the croc enough?"  
  
Trevor: "Bingo slows down to get on Leland, but Catchum tackles him before he can make the grab, and Catchum's taking him back down to the bottom. Safe from Bingo, Leland's looking like he's gonna try to finish his opponent off.. quite an upset if he does."  
  
Robert: "Monty's really struggling here. WIth his air tanks off he's utterly helpless..... And there he goes, Monty falls limp and it's down to a 2-on-1"  
  
Trevor: "Catchum has the upper hand on Bingo, as he wins a physical exchange, and now snaps down on Bingo's hand with his jaws, to which Bingo is barely resisting screaming in pain... but now Catchum's tail's twitching... holy crap, a Death Roll?!"  
  
Robert: "But that's exactly what it is Trevor. Bingo's trying to fight out of it, but all that managed to do is dislocate his shoulder. He's being rolled so many times he forgot to hold his breath! That's all, match over! What's the time Trev?"  
  
Trevor: "Very nice... his parents must be so proud... 9:30.... almost 10 minutes time here. This may be considered an upset indeed, as Leland wasn't really expected to be any good, but he took advantage and got the job done against Monty. I'm not convinced he'll be too successful in the long run, but he's gotta get the MVP here."  
  
Robert: "He kept Monty out of it long enough for Catchum's power and ability to make things go their way. Once that was done, it was all over."  
  
Trevor: "Credit to Bingo for hanging with Catchum like he did though. This really was in the balance, just that Leland's unexpected victory tipped them in his enemy's favor."  
  
Robert: "And as Catchum and Leland celebrate their victory, we bid you all good night. For Trevor, this is Robert signing off." 


End file.
